XMen
by theone007
Summary: Ron must face not only a soon to be war against mutants but also people who expiramented on him.
1. Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or X-Men. 

            ???'s P.O.V

            I'm lying in a pool of water. I see people around me celebrating though I don't know what they're celebrating about. I feel tremendous amount of pain oh god the pain. It feels like I have hot metal flowing through my body luckily the water is cold but it hurts like hell. Then someone puts a needle in my arm. AAAHHH!

(We see Ron wake up in sweat.)

Ron: Why did they do that to me? Who did that to me?

TBC 

Authors note I felt like doing something like this because I saw X-Men and X2 so I felt like doing this you'll find out what mutant powers he has possibly in the next chapter.

Review, flames welcome.

Oh by the way sorry this was short.


	2. Morning

Disclaimer: Don't own KP or X-Men.

The morning after.

(We see Ron looking at his hands thinking who he was any more.)

Ron: (thinking) How did this all happen anyway? I was a normal kid then it happened. I was just finding out from my parents that I was what people liked to call mutants. I apparently have the power to heal and to run at fast speeds. Then someone must have captured me and put something in me.

(Ron then puts out six metal claws three coming out of each hand)

Ron: (still thinking) Whoever did this to me is going to pay.

Ron's Mom: Ronald breakfast is ready.

Ron: Okay mom. (Thinking) I'm still glad my parents don't know yet.

(Ron then starts walking down the stairs to the table.)

Ron's Mom: Ronald I have to go you better hurry up and eat or you'll be late for school.

Ron: All right.

RM: (Ron's mom) Bye Ronald.

Ron. Bye mom.

(Ron then hurries up and eats then gets ready for school then starts walking to Kim's house.)

Ron: (thinking on the way) Who did this to me? Whoever they are they will pay. Glad KP doesn't know either.

(Ron then reaches Kim's house. He then knocks on the door to be greeted by Mrs.P.)

Mrs.P: Hi Ron, Kim will be down in a minute, oh crud I got to be at the office now, bye say hi to your mom for me.)

(Kim then walks down to go to school with Ron. She notices that Ron looks not like him.)

Kim: Ron, are you all right? You look tired.

Ron: Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine just got a lot on my mind right now.

Kim: Okay, so Ron did you study for the test today for math?

Ron: (mildly surprised) Oh crap no I didn't.

Kim: Ron that's 40% of your grade!

Ron: Oh well.

Kim: Ron this isn't like you.

Ron: Like I said I have a lot on my mind.

(Kim and Ron are near the school by now and hear 5 loud bangs coming from the school.)

TBC 

Authors note: Well can you guess who Ron is like take away the sonic speed and you'll have it.

Oh and I will put the X-Men characters in here hence the title.


	3. School

Disclaimer: I hate this already I don't own KP or X-Men.

(Kim and Ron heard 5 loud gunshots from the school)

Kim: Come on Ron we better get moving now!

Ron: I'm coming KP.

(Kim and Ron are heading towards the school. When they're near the school to Kim's horror someone with an AK47 started firing at the students and to Ron and Kim's horror the guy saw them and was just about to fire when a very fast moving blur started heading towards the guy taking the gun and hit him in the head with it knocking him out, then the blur moved to where it started.)

Kim: Ron did you see that?!

Ron: What? I didn't see anything. Lets move KP.

Kim: OK let's go.

(They then head towards the entrance opening the doors finding four guys with guns. The guys then fired their guns at to Kim's surprise and horror at Ron. Every single bullet hitting him in the chest or the head.)

Kim: (with tears in her eyes) RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!

Guy with gun 1: Get down on the floor now!

(Kim still keeps looking at Ron's body while getting on the floor. She is trying hard not to cry but it's not working.)

Kim: (angry and sad at the same time.) You freaks why did you do that?

Guy 1: You're calling us freaks? Your friend over there was a mutant and we were assigned to kill every mutant we see.

Kim: What?

(The guys then look at Ron's body in a look of surprise. Kim looks too seeing to her surprise Ron getting up and also seeing the bullets falling out of his head and body and seeing his wounds heal.)

Ron: Thought you could kill me eh. You thought wrong.

(Ron then puts out his metal claws seeing Kim's look of surprise and fear. He then starts running towards the guys and stabbed one in the head then stabs one in the chest twice kicks a guy then puts his claw in his throat. Ron then kills the last guy putting all six claws in his chest.)

Ron: You make your final mistake guys.

Kim: Ron what did you do?

(Ron then notices the look of fear on all the students' faces and the teachers as well. What hurt Ron was the look of fear on Kim's face he then ran off.)

Kim: RON! 

Kim: (sadly) Ron.

TBC

Authors note: Did you like the chapter if so review. Don't worry Ron will see Kim later in the story. Oh and don't worry you'll find out who gave Ron his claws and metal on his bones. I won't put the X-Men in just yet. Oh I need a nickname for Ron you know like the people in the movie use. Tell me in your review. Cya.


	4. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KP or X-Men.

(Ron has just run away from his school)

Ron: (thinking) Oh man KP is now scared of me now because she knows and my parents… MOM, DAD.

(Ron then starts running towards his home to see it in flames. He sees bullet marked areas and sees two bodies laying in the area)

Ron: (walking towards the bodies, then kneels down by them. He has tears streaming down his face.) Mom, Dad I'm so sorry I should have been here sooner. I swear I will get my revenge.

(Ron then starts walking toward the direction where the gunmen left.)

Meanwhile at the school.

(Kim is talking to Wade on her Kimmunicator.)

Kim: Wade do you know who started shooting here?

Wade: No Kim why?

Kim: One of them said he was killing all mutants he saw, then he targeted Ron and shot him.

Wade: What! Is he all right?

Kim: Yeah but that is the weird thing, his wounds healed up almost a minute later. Then some metal claws shot out from his hands then attacked them. 

Wade: I think I have his anatomy here that is only a week old I never really looked at it but I'll look now.

(Wade then looks at Ron's bones finding a type of metal grafted into his bones and six blades in his hands.)

Wade: Ok Kim there is some kind of metal grafted into his bones but I don't know how he survived but from what you told me I think I figured it out.

Kim: How?

Wade: He is a mutant, his abilities are healing so that's how he survived, and he has sonic speed for running.

Kim: Ok but do you know what type of metal it is?

Wade: I'll look but it will take a while.

Kim: You rock Wade, bye. (Thinking) Ron where did you go?

Meanwhile in NY.

(We see a bald guy in a wheel chair and a group of people talking to him in a conference room.)

Professor X: I suppose you have heard the news in Middleton.

Man in red sunglasses: Yes professor 5 mutants dead but the ones who were shooting them were found dead.

Professor X: Yes Cyclops, they were killed by stab wounds the kind usually left by Wolverine.

Wolverine: Hey I wasn't there so don't look at me.

Professor X: Well the anti mutant groups now appear to be going out in force now.

Cyclops: well there were reports someone escaped from the school.

Professor X: I have too. Everyone we are going to find him or her and bring him or her here.

The rest of the people: Ok professor.

Authors Note: Still waiting for a nickname for Ron. Oh and how do you spell the metal in Wolverine? Another thing the people who did that to Ron wasn't the same people who did that to Wolverine. You'll be surprised who did that to him. So cya.


	5. shocking news

Don't own KP or X-Men

(Ron is running toward the area that the gunmen left)

Ron: (thinking) You guys killed my classmates you tried to kill me and you killed my parents. (Sadly) Mom, Dad I wish you didn't die. Mom half your face was gone. Dad your head was gone and half of you was just… gone. So much blood and brain fluid.

(Ron then saw a black very fast moving plane flying over him. He hopes they don't shoot him or anything, not that it mattered. He then finally caught up to the gunmen.)

Ron: Hello you piles of soon to be dead rotting bodies.

Meanwhile in Middleton

Kim: (To Wade) Wade have you figured out what type of metal Ron has?

Wade: Yeah the metal is adamantium.

Kim: What is that?

Wade: It is supposedly indestructible.

Kim: Whoa, do you know who did this to him?

Wade: I knew you were going to ask that so I looked but found nothing, sorry.

Kim: That's alright bye Wade.

Wade: Bye Kim.

Kim: (thinking) Ron why didn't you tell me.

Meanwhile in the jet.

Wolverine: Ok so where is the kid?

Cyclops: I'm going around to check again.

Storm: One of us should go on the ground and see where the person is.

Cyclops: I agree, Wolverine you better go down there.

Wolverine: Why should I? Why don't you go down there? Oh wait I forgot you wouldn't see much from your one eye.

Cyclops: I didn't hear that. I have to pilot this thing that's why I'm not going down there. I'm opening the hatch grab a parachute and jump out.

(Wolverine then mumbles some curse words and then grabs a parachute then straps it on while waiting for the hatch to open.)

Cyclops: The hatch is now open good luck.

(Wolverine then flips him off with his claw while smirking then jumps out. Cyclops just laughs)

Cyclops: Someday he will get killed.

Meanwhile at Ron.

(Ron has killed all but one of the 50 gunmen that were just in Middleton. He is talking to the last guy.)

Ron: Who hired you to come to Middleton?

Gunman: I won't tell you.

Ron: Tell me now before I kill you.

Gunman: The people who hired us also put the adamantium in you.

Ron: Who did this to me?

Gunman: Promise not to kill me and I'll tell you.

Ron: Tell me now before I kill you anyway.

Gunman: (Scared) All right, (calmer) all right. It was the G.J.

Ron: (shocked) Who?!

Gunman: The G.J., you know the Global Justice you were somehow captured you and you were assigned to Project unstoppable. 

Ron: Oh my god.

Authors note: Told ya you would be surprised. Like the chapter hated it tell me! Anyway cya.


	6. authors note

Authors note: I have a poll for ya.

Should Ron's nickname be cyclone or tigerclaw?

Another thing should there be

No romance Ron and Tara. Ron and Kim Ron and Bonnie 

Authors note again: I'll update probably Sunday or Monday.


	7. New Mutant

Disclaimer: Don't own KP or X-Men.

Ron: I can't believe the GJ did this. Why?

Gunman: They wanted a stronger force against some world ruling freaks.

Ron: Well that makes a little sense.

Gunman: There is also another reason.

Ron: What?

Gunman: It was also something to get rid of mutant freaks too. They had to use you because you were the person people least suspect to be a weapon.

Ron: They are going to pay.

Gunman: You think they only sent one group to Middleton to capture you? 

Ron: You mean they didn't?

Gunman: No. Now could you please let me go?

Ron: Who said I was going to let you go.

Gunman: Oh no.

(Right after the gunman said that Ron sliced his throat open.)

Meanwhile where Wolverine is after he landed.

Wolverine: (on radio.) Have you found the kid yet?  

Cyclops: No but professor Xavier has told us to evacuate all mutants out of Middleton.

Wolverine: Have you picked anyone up yet?

Cyclops there are only two mutants there, the kid and the one we picked up.

Wolverine: Well, who is the kid who we picked up?

Cyclops: It's a girl but she isn't talking to us yet, but we have a feeling she will talk to the kid we're looking for.

Wolverine: Wait I here something I'll talk to you soon.

Back to Ron

(Ron has found the second group)

Ron: Don't you guys just die?

(Ron: then sliced a gunman's head off.)

Ron: Leave me alone!

Wolverine: Hello kid.

(Ron turns around to see a man slicing several gunmen apart.)

Ron: Who… who are you?

Wolverine: No time for that now kid lets get rid of these people freaks then we'll have some introductions.

Ron: Okay.

(Ron then starts stabbing several of the gunmen. He killed three by stabbing two through the chest then rips out his claws and stabs another through the heart. Wolverine on the other hand killed two by putting his claws through the chest then hurled them through the air.)

Wolverine: Nice moves kid.

Ron: You too.

(About ten minutes later they killed all fifty of the gunmen.)

Wolverine: (talking to Cyclops) Okay I have the kid, waiting for pick up.

Cyclops: Okay we'll see you soon.

Wolverine: Okay, and by the way shut up.

Ron: So what's your name?

Wolverine: Logan or Wolverine, your choice kid.

Ron: Okay Wolverine, the name isn't kid it's Ron Stoppable.

Wolverine: Do you have a nickname?

Ron: No.

Wolverine: Okay we'll give you one. What are your abilities?

Ron: Uh healing is one of them and another is sonic speed and the claws.

Wolverine: Okay how about tigerclaw?

Ron: That's good.

Wolverine: So where did you get the claws? What kind of metal are they?

Ron: I got them from the GJ. The metal is adamantium. How about you?

Wolverine: (surprised) I didn't know the GJ did this kind of thing. Anyway I got them from Alkali Lake. The metal is also adamantium.

Ron/Tigerclaw: Whoa.

(The blackbird has just landed by the two. Storm went out to greet the two.)

Storm: Thank god you found him. 

Ron: Wolverine who is this?

Wolverine: This is Storm.

(Ron then shakes storms hand)

Ron: Nice to meet you Storm.

Storm: So what is your name?

Ron: The names Ron Stoppable.

Storm: Lets get inside.

(Storm then led the two inside the blackbird.)

Storm: We thought you could try to talk to this girl Ron. We had orders to bring all mutants to the institute.

Ron: The institute? What's that?

Storm: A place where young mutants can go to school and not worry about having to get harassed.

(Storm then led Ron to the girl she was talking about earlier. The girl was wearing a cheerleading uniform and had brown hair.)

Ron: Bonnie! Is that you?

(Bonnie looks up and has a shocked look on her face.)

Bonnie: Ron is that you? I don't believe it.

Ron: Why are you here?

Bonnie: (trying to hold back sobs) My parents were killed, and plus I'm a mutant, small world huh?

(Ron sits down and tries to comfort her. Bonnie must not have cared about the person being Ron, but she started crying in his chest.)

Ron: I'm sorry Bonnie my parents were killed too.

(Bonnie then looks up at Ron)

Bonnie: I'm sorry, so you're a mutant too huh? What can you do?

Ron: Weren't you at the school?

Bonnie: (shocked) that was you? 

Ron: Yeah. So what can you do?

Bonnie: Well if I get really mad at something I usually start shooting fire or something at it.

Ron: I'm surprised you haven't fried KP or anything.

Bonnie: (laughs a little) No I have to get really mad at something in order for that to happen. So where did you get those claws?

Ron: Again with the claws. I guess I got them from the GJ.

Bonnie: I heard enough of the GJ from Kim to know that wouldn't be like them right?

Ron: Apparently not.

TBC

Authors note: I'm very sorry I haven't updated so here is a long chapter for ya. I guess It's a good thing I had Ron be like Wolverine. Probably because for Christmas I got Wolverines Revenge for the PS2. Kinda weird huh?


	8. School

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or X-Men. 

(Ron and Bonnie were riding in the X-jet, Ron has just told Bonnie where they are going.)

Ron: (to Cyclops) So what's your name? 

Cyclops: Scott Summers or Cyclops as I'm known by some people.

Ron: Okay.

Bonnie: Why do you wear that visor?

Cyclops: Because if I don't, well lets just say it wouldn't be pretty.

Bonnie: Oh.

Ron: (To storm.) Is your name just storm or do you have a name?

Storm: (laughs) I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Ororo Monroe.

Ron: Oh.

Cyclops: Okay we're just about to land so just sit tight.

(The X-jet sets down under the basketball court. The landing isn't what some people would call smooth.)

Ron: Do you always land like that?

Logan: (laughs) Sometimes.

Scott: Oh great another Logan just what we need.

(The three X-men then lead Ron and Bonnie through the school and they finally stop at Professor Xavier's office. They walk in to see Professor X and Rogue and Bobby (Iceman)).

Professor X: So good to see you Ron and Bonnie.

Ron: Uh who are you. 

Professor X: I'm Charles Xavier head of this school. You have already met Scott, Ororo, and Logan. These two people by me are Rogue and Bobby. They will show you around this place.

(Ron and Bonnie both shake Rogue and Bobbies hands.)

Rogue and Bobby: Hello.

Professor X: Could you two go show them around?

Rogue: Sure.

Bobby: Okay.

(Rogue and Bobby lead Ron and Bonnie through the door.)

Professor X: I sense some kind of fighting spirit in Ron.

Logan: Yeah that kid can fight.

Cyclops: Why do you say that?

Logan: When I got up to the kid he took out fifty armed gunmen by himself.  

Cyclops: Holy crap.

Logan: Exactly.

Professor X: Do you think he could be a good X-man?

Logan: Hell yeah.

Professor X: Okay what about the girl? 

Logan: We don't know much about her. She only seems to be talking to Ron right now.

Professor X: Okay. Bring them down to the medical area to find out any other abilities we don't know about.

Scott: Yes professor.

(With that they walked out of the room. Scott and Logan went off to find Ron and Bonnie. After about ten minutes they found them in the kitchen. Ron was busy finding something to eat for him and Bonnie. Ron then sees Logan and Scott in the room.)

Ron: You guys have anything to eat around here?

Bonnie: Yeah I'm starving.

Scott: Come on we're heading to the medical area.

Ron: Why?

Scott: We have to find out what else you guys can do.

Ron: Okay.

(Scott and Logan then led Ron and Bonnie down to the underground area.)

Ron: This place just gets weirder and weirder.

Bonnie: You said it.

Scott: The medical area is up ahead.

(Ron and Bonnie then walked into the medical area.)

Scott: Ron just lie down on the table.

Ron: Okay.

(Ron then lay down on the table, which moved into the tube with lights flashing around him. About thirty seconds later he was done.)

Scott: Okay. What's your name?

Bonnie: Bonnie.

Scott: Okay Bonnie lay down on the table.

(Bonnie then lay down on the table. Which did the exact same thing earlier.)

Scott: Okay we're done here. Logan show them back I've got to look at the results.

Logan: Okay kids let's head back.

Ron and Bonnie: Okay.

Scott: (whispering to Logan.) Call everyone down here we need to tell them what these two can do.

Logan: All right.

(Logan then led Ron and Bonnie to their rooms. After that he called Professor X and Ororo, and Rogue down to the medical area.)

Scott: Okay everyone sit down.

Professor X: So what can they do?

Scott: Well let's start with Ron. He has the metal adamantium grafted to his bones just like Logan. Also the claws too. He has the healing factor too. Somehow though it seems to be faster than Logan's. He also has sonic speed. He could probably go over three hundred M.P.H. that's just running. If sprinting he could probably catch up with the X-jet itself.

Logan: That's quick.

Scott: Though he won't stop aging process like Logan's until his thirties.

Professor X: Interesting.

Scott: Okay and now the girl. She seems to be able to fire the exact same blasts as me only they come out of her hands.

Rogue: Can she control it?

Scott: It only happens if she gets very mad. But we'll try to have her control it.

Professor X: Thank you Scott.

Meanwhile somewhere else

(Dr.Drakken, Shego, Gill, Monkey Fist, and several others in the shadows.)

Dr. D: We do all know what we want here right?

(Nods of several heads told him the answer.)

Dr. D: Okay now that's done lets have our new friends come out here.

(With that five figures stepped out of the shadows. Mystique, Pyro, Lady Deathstrike, Sabretooth, and Magneto.)

TBC

Authors Notes: Well what do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while just can't get past the magneto level. Need Help with that level. Help would be appreciated. Cya.


	9. New Xman

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KP or X-men.

(Ron and Bonnie were sitting in front of a TV in the living area.)

Ron: Do you think everyone will wonder where we are?

Bonnie: I don't know Ron. I just don't know.

Ron: Why do you say that?

Bonnie: Think about it. We weren't the most popular people at Middleton.

Ron: But still someone will wonder where we are.

Bonnie: Don't you get it?

Ron: What?

Bonnie: They know you're a mutant, and your missing. They'll figure out I'm a mutant because I'm missing too.

Ron: I guess.

Bonnie: It's weird you know.

Ron: What is weird?

Bonnie: I've been calling you a freak and well looks like it was true. Then there's me I turn out to be a freak too.

Ron: Bonnie you're not a freak. These people here show us that we aren't the only ones that are mutants. And well I always felt alone when I first knew I was a mutant because I thought I was the only one.  Then I get these claws and I don't know how I got them. I can't remember getting them. Then practically a few weeks later the school thing happened and then it all adds up to being here. Sometimes I just wish I would just be a normal person. Because then I wouldn't have to worry about anyone I care about getting hurt.

Bonnie: I didn't know that you felt like this sometimes.

Ron: Well I guess that's what I get for having stupid wishes like that.

(Then Logan walks into the room.)

Logan: Come on Ron we've got to head underground again.

Ron: (gets up) Okay Logan.

Bonnie: Why does he have to go?

Logan: Because the Professor wants to see him.

Bonnie: Why?

Logan: Can't answer that.

Ron: Can't she go with us?

Logan: Sorry but no.

Ron: Don't worry Bonnie I'll be back I promise.

Bonnie: Okay.

(Ron and Logan then walk off.)

Logan: Is she your girlfriend or something?

Ron: What! No. I doubt that. (Thinking) Though I wonder.

Logan: Thought of another nickname for ya.

Ron: What is it?

Logan: Does Silverstrike work for you. 

Ron: Hell yeah!

Logan: (Chuckling) Good.

Ron: So what's this thing about anyway?

Logan: Well the Professor wants you to be an X-man.

Ron: What is that?

Logan: All this will be explained later.

(Ron and Logan then walk into the meeting room. The Professor, Rogue, Cyclops, and Storm were sitting there.)

Professor X: Okay Logan, Ron have a seat.

(Ron and Logan then sit at the end of the table.)

Professor X: I suppose Logan told you why you are here.

Ron: Yeah me being an X-man or something like that.

Professor X: Do you know what the X-men do?

Ron: No.

Professor X: We protect the human race from mutants who are tired of them thinking they are better than mutants.

Ron: Okay, so why am I here?

Professor X: We know you were a sidekick to a Kim Possible. So you have some experience against people.

Ron: Okay.

Professor X: So do you want to join?

Ron: Sure I'll give it a shot.

Professor X: Okay. So what is your call sign going to be?

Ron: SilverStrike.

Professor X: I had a feeling you were going to choose that one. Scott show him his uniform.

Scott: Okay. Ron come with me.

(Scott then led Ron to where all the uniforms were kept. Scott then pulls out a uniform that is a lot like Wolverines. Instead of the black it was silver. The little stripe forming the X was in black.) {A/N: Movie uniforms okay.}

Scott: Here you go. It'll fit you.

(Ron then looks at it with wide eyes.)

Ron: Wow.

Scott: I take it you like it.

Ron: That just screams Booya!

Scott: Yep you like it.

Meanwhile at Drakkens lair.

(Everyone is seated at a large table.)

Dr. Drakken: We have very common goals here don't we.

Everyone: Yeah.

Dr. Drakken: Several of us want to get rid of Kim Possible.

Several: Yeah.

Dr. Drakken: And several of us want to get rid of the X-men.

The rest: Yes.

Dr. Drakken: But we have one goal in common. To take over the world!

Magneto: And how do you plan on doing that?

Dr. Drakken: By having us all team up with each other. Because with each other's help it will be very simple. Plus it'll will be easy to take out our main threats. So is everyone in?

All: We're in.

Meanwhile in Middleton

(Kim and Monique were walking through the area where Ron and Logan killed the gunmen.)

Kim: (to Wade) Wade do you know who did this?

Wade: Sorry Kim but I can't find anything yet.

Kim: Let me know if you find anything. (To Monique) Who the heck did all this?

Monique: I don't know. Wait look!

(Monique then ran over to something lying on the ground.)

Kim: Monique what is it? (Runs over to her) Oh no.

(Lying on the ground was Rufus. He had a bullet hole in his chest.)

Monique: Poor Rufus.

Kim: I can't believe it.

Monique: I guess we know who killed these guys.

Kim: Yeah.

(Wade then calls Kim.)

Kim: What is it Wade?

Wade: The GJ wants to meet with you. They keep talking about you retrieving Project Unstoppable.

To be continued.

Authors Note: Thank you chris-warren 876 those tips paid off. And you were right the last boss was a bitch to kill. Yes I did get the joke. She was tough the time only had one second left when I beat it. I wasn't expecting that ending movie either. Who the heck is Omega Red anyway? And should I have the ending dude in here or not. Well Cya.


	10. Training and other things

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or X-Men.

(Ron is sitting in what appears to be a fighting arena. There are several seats surrounding the area.)

Ron: So what is this place?

Professor X: This is a fighting area. We have had our newest members fight Logan. (Gestures to Bobby and Rogue.) The reason for this is to see how you can fight someone in a dangerous environment.

Ron: This doesn't look very dangerous.

Logan: This place has hidden things that will make this place look like a battlefield. Okay kid.

Ron: Okay.

Professor X: We usually don't have Logan use his claws in this type of training. But considering you have a healing factor and claws yourself we have made an exception. Use mutant powers whenever you can. Each of you get on separate ends of this area.

(Ron and Logan then walked to opposite sides.)

Professor X: First one to get knocked out loses. Ready?

(They get into different stances.) 

Professor X: Begin.

(Ron then put his claws out and ran towards Logan at half speed zigzagging, as he got closer. Logan just couldn't see him as he all of a sudden felt several claws go into his chest.)

Logan: Not bad kid. Not bad at all.

(Logan then put his claws out and started slashing at Ron. Ron managed to dodge and block several blows but was then scratched across the face. Ron slashed very quickly into Logan's face and chest but got hit in the head several times himself.)

Professor X: Open up the guns and fire the stunning shots.

(Then several doors opened up and fired at Logan and Ron.)

Ron: Holy crap! This is intense.

Logan: No kidding kid.

(Ron then started to back off. Figuring he wouldn't be able to hold up for long he decided to end this now. He ran up to Logan at full speed and dove putting his claws directly in front of him hitting Logan directly in the head. When Logan got back up Ron grabbed Logan's head one hand and started slashing him and stabbing him in the chest several times very quickly. He then let go if his head and slashed with both sets of claws knocking Logan onto the ground. Logan barely keeping conscious looked up at Ron.)

Logan: Man kid you can fight. (Then was knocked out.)

Bobby and Rogue: How did you do that? 

Rogue: I mean my god no one has been able to do that.

Bobby: Heck even I had a hard time and I could have frozen him. But I have never seen anyone come out alive from close quarters combat with his claws out.

Professor X: Good job Ron or should I say Silverstrike.

Bobby: You Ron would be a very good X- man. 

Ron: Thanks Bob. Listen how do you get up there?

Logan: (regaining consciousness) Just take the elevator. Geez kid I have a very bad headache here.

Ron: (walking toward the elevator) Sorry about that.

(Ron then walked into the elevator and pushed the up button. When the elevator doors opened he went to go look for Bonnie. He managed to find her right where he left her but she was surrounded by several other girls.)

Ron: Hey I told you I'd be back.

Bonnie: Ron what happened to your shirt?

(Ron looks down to see several rips and shredded remains of his shirt.)

Girl 1: Looks like he fought Logan. Oh and by the way my name is Kitty.

Ron: Okay Kitty how did you know that.

Kitty: Rogue told me about her fight and plus her shirt was in worse shape.

Girl 2: So who won I bet it was Logan. Oh and by the way I'm Jubilee.

Ron: Actually Jubilee I won.

Kitty and Jubilee: You won! Wow how did you do that?

Ron: (puts out claws) These. (Puts them back.)

Jubilee: Where did you get those?

Ron: I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about that.

Bonnie: So why did you have to fight Logan anyway.

Ron: Well the professor wants me to be apart of the X-men.

Kitty: Wow so what is your call sign going to be?

Ron: Well I'm going to be known as Silverstrike I guess.

Jubilee: Cool.

Bonnie: So who are the X-men?

Ron: Save the human race from mutants who want to take over the world.

Bonnie: Weird.

Ron: What?

Bonnie: Well you saved the world with that Kim Possible and now your saving the world with the X-men.

Kitty: Time out you two know THE Kim Possible.

Ron: Actually she is my best friend and I was the sidekick.

Jubilee: That means your Ron Stoppable the guy who created the Naco!

Ron: That's me all right. Anyway what are we going to do now?

Bonnie: I don't know but I want to stay with Ron.

Ron: Okay. Do you guys have video games around here?

Jubilee: Yeah we got a PS2 upstairs.

Ron: What games?

Kitty: Mainly any shooting games.

Ron: Nice.

Meanwhile at Drakken's Base

Drakken: Shego how is the new machine coming along?

Shego: Almost complete.

Magneto: What's this do anyway?

Drakken: When we capture the X-men this thing when built will suck their powers from them and will transfer them to someone else.

Magneto: What does this do to a regular human being?

Drakken: They will die a horrible death.

Magneto: Is it painful to the mutants.

Drakken: Very.

Magneto: What happens to the mutants after the powers are sucked from them?

Drakken: Same as what happens to the human.

Magneto: Excellent.

(Pyro then runs into the room very quickly.)

Magneto: What is it Pyro?

Pyro: We just got the word that there's a new member of the X-men. 

Magneto: See if you can get any more info on this new member.

Pyro: I'll try.

Meanwhile at GJ's underground base.

(Kim and Monique slid through the entrance to the base.)

Kim: Dr. Director nice seeing you again.

Dr. Director: Ditto. Who's this person? (Points to Monique.)

Kim: This is Monique another friend of mine.

Monique: Nice seeing you.

Dr. Director: Same here. Where is Ron?

Kim: We don't know.

Dr. Director: Okay. 

Kim: What is this I hear about project unstoppable.

Dr. Director: We have tried already to retrieve him but he eluded us.

Kim: So why do you need me?

Dr: Director: Because you might have a chance against him. Will Du will be accompanying you.

Kim: Okay so who is this project unstoppable?

Dr. Director: Will Du and a large squad will be leading you to where he is located. You will find out who he is soon enough.

Kim: Okay. Come on Monique lets get ready to go.

TBC

Authors Note:  Well I finally updated. I keep playing Wolverines Revenge and I'm seriously thinking about whether or not to put Apocalypse in should I or shouldn't I. Well I'm still trying to find out about Omega Red. Well cya.


	11. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or X-Men. If I did I would put a sequel to Wolverine's Revenge.

(Ron, Bonnie, Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby were playing Enter the Matrix on the PS2. Ron is currently playing the Nuclear Reactor level.)

Ron: Dang the guys just keep coming.

Bobby: Use the grenade launcher that usually works.

Rogue: Why do you guys like this game so much?

Ron and Bobby: It's cool.

Jubilee: At least they aren't playing James Bond 007 Agent under fire.

Ron: You guys have that?

Bobby: I am undefeated in it.

Ron: Bring it on.

Bobby: Okay I will.

(Ron and Bobby put in the game and play deathmatch points set the points to 20. After about ten minutes Ron has killed Bobby 20 to zero.)

Bobby: Rematch!

Ron: Sorry but I don't take rematches.

Bobby: Dang.

Bonnie: Let's watch a movie.

Kitty: Yeah lets watch a movie.

Ron: What do you want to watch?

Bobby: How about The Matrix Reloaded.

Jubilee: Naw how about T3?

Rogue: No lets watch Spiderman.

Bonnie: How about Goldeneye?

All: Okay.

(Ron then puts the movie into the VCR. After about an hour Rogue and Bonnie fell asleep. Kitty and Jubilee were close to falling asleep.)

Ron: Still can't believe 006 betrayed 007 like that.

Bobby: I know. I wonder when the next Bond movie will come out.

Ron: Me too. So are you and Rogue a couple or something?

Bobby: Kind of.

Ron: Why do you say that?

Bobby: Well she absorbs the life force in people or borrows mutant abilities when someone touches her skin. So it's kind of hard.

 Ron: Well that sucks.

Bobby: Yeah it does. So are you and Bonnie a couple? (Point to Bonnie whose head is resting on Ron's shoulder.)

Ron: Well I don't know. I mean before we got here she was kind of picking on me. You know calling me a loser and a freak. Then we ended up here after I fought several gunmen with Logan we were picked up in the X-jet and I saw her there and she was crying. When I asked why she told me her parents were killed. I wanted nothing to do other then cheer her up. God I don't ever want to see her be so sad again. From now on I will protect her and make sure nothing hurts her.

Bobby: I guess you care a lot about her.

Ron: I guess I do huh.

Bobby: (Looks at the time.) Ron we better head back to our rooms look how late it is.

Ron: Well at least we don't have to wake the girls up.

Bobby: Lets go Ron.

(Ron and Bobby leave the room and headed to their room. Back in the girls room they all wake up.)

Rogue: Wow.

Kitty: You said it.

Jubilee: Geez Bonnie even after you treated him like crap in school he wants to protect you.

Bonnie: I… know. I just don't believe it.

Rogue: Well I'm surprised you haven't taken him yet.

Jubilee and Kitty: Me too.

Rogue: (looks at time) Whoa we had better head to bed.

Meanwhile at Drakken's lair

Drakken: We need to capture Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick now.

Magneto: Why is that?

Drakken: Because I want to get rid of her now plus we need to test out the machine.

Magneto: Okay but we had better wait till she is at school tomorrow that way we can take her and her friend. Without worry.

Drakken: So who is going to go there?

Magneto: How about your friend Shego and Gill.

Drakken: Why is that?

Magneto: Because Shego has fought Kim Possible to a standstill and Gill has a vengeance against Ron. 

Drakken: Okay we strike tomorrow.

Meanwhile at GJ

Monique: (Thinking) Project unstoppable Ron Stoppable. Ron disappeared. Gunmen killed. Oh my god.

(Kim noticing Monique thinking walks over to her.)

Kim: What's wrong Monique.

Monique: Kim think about it. Project Unstoppable. Ron Stoppable. GJ wants us to recover project unstoppable. Ron disappears. Gunmen are killed by Ron: GJ says that the project has eluded them. Plus I remember Ron was alone with the GJ during the Ron factor thing. Put it together and what do you get.

Kim: Monique the GJ wouldn't do that.

Monique: Okay why did they say that you would stand a chance against it. When the GJ has sent over 100 people to get killed by the project.

Kim: I still doubt it.

Monique: Then have Wade hack into the GJ and have him find Project Unstoppable.

Kim: Fine! (To Wade) Wade can you hack into the GJ?

Wade: Sure Kim. I'm done.

Kim: Find any and all info on Project Unstoppable.

Wade: Okay here it is. It says that the project was used for… eliminating mutants. The person has… adamantium laced bones and adamantium claws.

Kim: Can… can you find out who it is.

Wade: Yeah it's Ron.

Kim: God I don't believe it.

Monique: I'm not helping the GJ with this.

Kim: I… I'm not going to either.

(Kim then walks off to Dr. Director and Will Du.)

Kim: How could you do that to Ron!

Dr. Director: I guess you found out.

Kim: Hell yeah I did!

Monique: You had no right to do that to our friend.

Will Du: I guess they aren't going to help us.

Kim and Monique: HELL NO!

Will Du: We'll go it alone then.

Dr. Director: Okay you two don't have to help us. So you can leave now.

(Kim and Monique then storm out of the H.Q.)

Kim: Oh god Ron why did you have to go through that. It's all my fault.

Monique: No It's not Kim It's the GJ's fault not yours. Don't blame yourself because you know as well as I do that It's not your fault.

Kim: Thanks Monique.

Monique: Now lets just go home and go to bed the we'll go to school tomorrow and we'll see what happens from there.

Kim: Thanks Monique.

TBC

Authors Note: I still wish they would come out with a sequel to Wolverines Revenge. I mean there are all sorts of places to start a game from. I mean Lady Deathstrike even said Logan won for now. Then there's the whole apocalypse thing wanting Wolverine for the whole survivor thing. And Omega Red. So Cya.  


	12. The first fight

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or X- Men. (Does anyone even like writing these?)

(Ron, Bobby, and Kurt are lying in their beds trying to get to sleep.)

Ron: I hope I'll sleep well tonight.

Bobby: Why wouldn't you?

Ron: Had some nightmares.

Bobby: About what?

Ron: Probably about the week I got these claws.

Bobby: Well goodnight and I hope you'll get some sleep.

Ron: Goodnight.

(Then they all fall asleep several minutes later. After about several hours Ron and Bobby wake up.)

Professor X: (In Ron and Bobby's minds.) Silverstrike and Iceman report to the briefing room now.

Ron and Bobby: (Thinking to professor X) Yes Professor.

(They then sneak out of their room. They then head down to the underground area.)

Bobby: When the Professor calls us by our call signs we usually have something up.

Ron: But what?

Bobby: I don't know.

Ron: I hear someone.

Bobby: Who?

Ron: I don't know someone's sneaking up on us.

(Unknown to Bobby Rogue snuck up on him and grabbed his shoulder surprising him.)

Bobby: Sheesh Rogue what was that for?

Rogue: Felt like surprising you.

Ron: Didn't surprise me.

Rogue: Well your more like Logan than I thought.

Ron: Thanks, do you know what's up.

Rogue: Nope.

(They then enter the briefing room to find the professor, Logan, Cyclops and Storm sitting there.)

Ron: Professor do you have any idea what time it is?

Professor X: About 4:45 A.M.

Ron: In that case I'm heading to bed.

Logan: I wouldn't do that Ron. This is about you.

Ron: How so?

Professor X: I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen at the Middleton High School.

Ron: What?

Professor X: I don't know. But I know that we need you to go there and see what will happen. You will go undercover and you will wear the same kind of clothes that you wore before you got here.

Ron: Okay.

Professor X: Scott, Storm, Rogue, Bobby, and Logan will be staying away but will be close in case you need any help.

Ron: Okay.

Professor X: Now that is done I understand you are having some bad dreams.

Ron: Yeah.

Professor X: Maybe I can help you. Come here.

Ron: Why?

Professor X: I'm going to see what is going on.

Ron: Okay.

(Ron then walks over to the professor who then puts his hands on Ron's head.)

Professor X: Now just relax.

Ron: Okay.

(The professor then starts to read Ron's mind. He is then transported to the very last day Ron was at the GJ.)

At the GJ in Ron's mind

(There is a large area surrounded by concrete there is a circular area in it. In a bunker in front of the area are two people.)

Will Du: Look at him he's magnificent.

(We then see someone sitting on the ground in just his shorts. He has several computer sticks sticking out of his skin. He also has a metal helmet on his head.)

Will Du: He's more like an enhanced animal living on instinct.

Ron: (Breathing heavily) Not… animal.

Will Du: What?

Dr. Director: It's the open mike he's listing to the sounds in the headset.

Ron: Not animal… I am a man! (Stands up.) You… did this to me… you hurt me!

Will Du: Shut him down!

Ron: (Starts walking toward the bunker.) Coming for you.

Will Du: Terminate Project U.

(A guard starts walking toward Ron. The last thing the Professor heard were claws unsheathing. When the professor gets out of Ron's mind he notices Ron in pain.)

Professor X: Ronald are you all right?

Ron: I'm… fine.

Logan: Kid are you sure you look like you went through hell.

Ron: Back there when I got the claws that was hell.

Scott: Professor perhaps we shouldn't go.

Ron: No I'm fine.

Scott: Okay then everyone get ready we're heading out.

(Several minutes later everyone is dressed and ready to go.)

Scott: Okay lets head to the jet. From there we should arrive we should be ready to put Ron in there.

All: Okay.

(They all get into the jet and head for Middleton.)

Ron: I can't believe I have to go back.

Rogue: It'll be all right.

Ron: Rogue I hope your right.

Bobby: Don't worry she is.

(About three hours later they arrive at Middleton.)

Scott: Okay everyone we stay here. Silverstrike you head to your school. If you need help just radio us. Oh and by the way act like you don't remember anything that happened here. If anyone asks you just don't remember anything got that.

Ron: Got it.

(Ron then walks out of the jet as storm then surrounds the jet with fog. The jet then takes off and lands in an open area in the woods. After that Ron starts heading towards the school making sure nothing happens. After a few minutes Ron finally enters the school walking into two people he didn't want to see for a while.)

Ron: Hi KP. Hey Monique.

Kim and Monique: Ron is that you!

Ron: Yeah it's me.

Kim: (Almost crying) Oh Ron I'm so sorry.

Ron: Sorry for what?

Kim:  (Hugs Ron) For you having to go through that hell at the GJ.

(Unknown to them Gill and Shego snuck up on them.)

Shego: Hey Gill doesn't this look like a touching scene.

Gill: Yeah it does. Hi Ronnie long time no see.

Shego: Hi Kimmie how are you doing.

Kim: Shego I don't have time for this.

Ron: Gill this is the last straw.

Gill: Yeah right.

(Gill then spits his muck stuff at Ron managing to actually hit him and stick him to a wall.)

Gill: What's the matter Ronnie don't like being trapped. Especially since you're not armed with anything. You are a weak person with no value. You can't hurt me.

Ron: (Struggling) Gill I'm going to answer you in the following way in order. No, Who said I'm not armed, I'm not weak, and yes I can.

Gill: What do you mean you're not armed? And how can you hurt me?

Ron: I have hidden talents. And I will like this. 

(With that Ron put out his claws. He then cut himself out of Gills trap.

Ron: (Noticing Gills shocked look.) Like them.

Gill: (From shocked to angry) You are still weak!

Ron: Bring it on.

(Gill then charged Ron at full force punching and kicking Ron with all his might. Ron on the other hand is blocking all the blows with ease. He then took the offensive and put his claws back in and punched and kicked Gill. Nailing every blow until Gill became dizzy.)

Ron: Goodbye Gill.

(Ron then put his claws out and stabbed Gill jumped up and threw him up in the air while doing a full turn then Gill landed on Ron's claws Ron then threw Gill into a wall.)

Shego: Holy crap! I'm out of here.

(But before Shego ran off Ron caught up to her and stabbed her in the leg. Then knocked her down.)

Ron: You're coming with me Shego.

Authors Note: Gah! I have severe writers block on my other stories. Anyway Cya. 


End file.
